


As if you could top me

by evilqueenslaugh



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2yeon has me dead after that performance, Dirty Talk, F/F, Kinda?, also nayeon is the top, be prepared i guess, my parents are back at it again, pretty much just smut, y'all saw the rating so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilqueenslaugh/pseuds/evilqueenslaugh
Summary: what happened after the infamous 2yeon butt grab during the first day of the twiceland concert





	As if you could top me

**Author's Note:**

> 'cause these two can't keep their hands off each other even off stage

As soon as the door of the room Jeongyeon and Momo shared was shut and locked, Nayeon crossed her arms and spoke up.

 

“What were you thinking?!?”

 

Nayeon was madly embarrassed.

 

Her girlfriend, who was now sitting on the edge of her bed, thought it was a great,  _ brilliant _ idea to grope her behind in front of the thousands of fans that went to the opening night of their TwiceLand tour. 

 

But most notably, Jeongyeon did it in front of her (possible) future in-laws.

 

“I don’t know! I just went with the flow! I did it in the heat of the moment!”

 

“Heat of the moment my ass” Nayeon huffed back.

 

“Quite literally” she heard the teal-haired girl reply, chuckling.

 

The older girl slapped the younger’s shoulder, not amused by the wacky attempt at a joke.

 

“It’s not funny, Jeongyeon! How can I look at your family again?”

 

“Oh, I don’t think they’d mind. I saw a video of a Once giving them our couple banner, they even sent me a picture!” she said as she showed said video to her girlfriend.

 

“Still! The worst thing is that now our fans probably think you are the top in this relationship. Unbelievable!” 

 

“Hey! I just reacted to your kiss! It was a natural instinct!” Jeongyeon said as she got up and got closer to her girlfriend.

Since Nayeon was still wearing her heels and Jeongyeon was barefoot, their eyes were on the same level, staring at each other.

 

The blue haired girl spoke again, as she played with her girlfriend’s tie, still on from the concert.

 

“C’mon Nayeon-ah, you’re overreacting over noth-ahh” 

 

She didn’t manage to finish her sentence when a moan escaped her lips.

 

Nayeon grabbed her ass,  _ hard _ , and she brought her lips next to the younger.

 

“It’s unnie for you”, she said as she started massaging Jeongyeon firm rear, “as if you could top me, why don’t you show this side to our fans, uh?”

 

Jeongyeon couldn’t answer, too lost in Nayeon’s touch.

 

The latter pushed her back onto her bed with a soft thud, then she straddled the younger.

 

“I think you need to learn a lesson about how to not use your hands, don’t you think, Jeongie?” 

 

After taking her painful heels off, Nayeon then proceeded to also take off the loosened tie, binding the younger’s wrist to the headboard.

 

“Wait… I wanna touch you” Jeongyeon whined.

 

“I think you had enough touching for today” Nayeon replied as she slowly started to unbutton her blouse. Too slowly for Jeong’s liking.

 

“Enjoy the show” the brunette said as she finally unbuttoned the last button of her top, revealing a white bra that perfectly cupped her breasts.

She started to touch herself, one hand over one of her clothed breasts gently massaging it, while the other made its way towards her shorts. She softly moaned as her fingertips brushed over her clothed sex. 

 

“Ah… Jeong-ah… it feels good”

 

Jeongyeon could only stay there and close her eyes as she felt herself get wet upon hearing her girlfriend’s soft moans.

 

A wicked smile appeared on the other girl’s face.

 

She stopped her movements to rip open Jeongyeon’s identical blouse, earning a surprised sound from the said girl. 

 

“We need it for tomorrow’s concert!”

 

“Whoops… I was caught in the heat of the moment, baby” her famous bunny like smile flashing across her face.

 

The younger didn’t have time to respond that she let out another moan as Nayeon started to bite and suck on her neck.

 

“Fuck… please, Nayeon…” 

 

The brunette halted her movements to whisper in the blue haired girl.

 

“What did I tell you to call me?”

 

“U-unnie”

 

“Unnie what?”

 

“Unnie fuck me…”

“That’s more like it” 

 

Nayeon reprised feasting on the younger’s neck, mentally already coming up with an apology for their make up artist who would have to cover up all the marks she was leaving on her girlfriend.

 

Jeongyeon was struggling to keep still as she felt Nayeon going down to her chest, lifting her bra enough to expose her breasts and her hardening nipples.

 

Nayeon didn’t waste any time as she engulfed one of the nubs, slightly biting it. Jeongyeon felt a shiver run through her body.

 

“Unnie…”

 

Nayeon let go of the stiff nub with a pop, “Where did the confident Jeong go?” she asked as she toyed the neglected nipple with her fingers. Instead of a reply, another messy moan escaping the younger’s lips.

 

She went back, alternating sucks and bites all over Jeongyeon’s chest, while her hands made their way to the blue skirt that matched the younger’s hair.

 

Nayeon lifted the skirt, immediately touching the panties, which were already ruined. 

 

“Fuck… unnie please…”

 

She smirked. She knew she was the only one who could make Jeongyeon this wet, vulnerable and begging for more.

 

“What’s that, Jeongie?”

 

“Please, unnie, fuck me” the younger begged, still struggling to break free.

 

“If you ask so gently…” she replied as she took off the drenched undergarment. 

 

Jeongyeon was adjusting to the cold air hitting her sex when she felt Nayeon cup her core.  

 

She opened her eyes to see intense hungry eyes staring her back. 

 

_ God,  _ did Nayeon look so beautiful.

 

As she was about to voice her thoughts, she once again was cut short by her own moan.

 

Nayeon’s slender fingers had started to rub her clit in a circular motion painfully steady, fast enough to pleasure her but not fast enough to make her come.

 

“After the little shtick you pulled up on stage, you’ll have to beg quite a lot before I give you what you want, babe” 

 

Jeongyeon grunted,  _ of course she should have _ .

 

“Please…ahh”

 

One finger slipped into her dripping core with ease. 

 

“Funny how our fans call you ‘Jeong oppa’ when we both know you’re far from being one”, Nayeon commented as she started to increase the pace, “You’re so confident on stage, but look at you now. Begging for some release”, she added while she squeezed Jeongyeon’s left thigh.

 

As she expected, the only answer she got was a moan. 

 

She smiled. “Tell me how much you want it, baby” she said as she looked up waiting for an answer.

 

“I-I need y-you so bad, unnie” 

 

The way Jeongyeon was looking at her, with her eyes barely open, cheek flushed with a rosy tint. She looked so beautiful.

 

Nayeon didn’t answer back. She fastened her pace and added a second digit. Jeongyeon arched her back and gripped onto the tie harder as a reflex, surprised but glad of the new addition.

 

But Nayeon felt that wasn’t enough.

 

She brought her face closer to Jeongyeon’s core, inhaling the smell she could never get enough of. She started giving small licks to the swollen clit while she kept pumping her fingers in and out of the younger.

 

“K-keep going, u-unnie” 

 

Nayeon started to suck the younger’s clit as if it was the most delicious candy. She felt Jeongyeon getting closer to her release.

 

She quickened her thrusts as Jeongyeon started to ride Nayeon’s long finger, trying to get more friction.

 

“I-I’m c-close unnie”

 

Nayeon stopped sucking the clit, replacing her mouth with her thumb as she climbed back up to Jeongyeon’s neck - that still showed the previous activities.

 

She went up to the younger’s ear, biting its lobe, as her fingers kept pounding in and out of the blue-haired girl.

 

“Come for unnie, Jeong-ah” she whispered in her ear.

Jeongyeon came hard with a loud moan, coating Nayeon’s fingers with her juices. 

 

“Fuck” was the first thing Jeongyeon managed to say.

 

“Indeed” Nayeon chuckled.

 

They stood there for a couple of minutes before Jeongyeon spoke up again.

 

“Uhm, would you mind?” she pointed at her still bound wrists.

 

“Oh, sure” 

 

Once her wrists were finally free again, she felt better.

 

“If that’s your reaction when I embarrass you on stage, I should definitely do it more often” 

 

“You are already too much of an embarrassment, Jeong. I highly suggest you not to”

 

There was a pause.

 

“It’s your turn now”

 

“Shouldn’t you let Momo in? This is her room too after all”

 

“Before we started our ‘discussion’, I saw her sneak out with both Sana and Mina. I think she’ll be fine for another hour”

 

Nayeon raised her eyebrow, “Hour?”

 

This time Jeongyeon smiled, “You shouldn’t underestimate my stamina, babe” she said before capturing Nayeon in the first of many kisses of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> so... hope it wasn't too bad lol


End file.
